Padme’s Lustful Distraction
by StarWarsCollects
Summary: When Padme is left with no other options she uses her body to buy for time!


Warning few mature themes

Padme was now 17. It had been 3 years since she defended her home world and now it was time to do it again...

A senator from the Yurst system was visiting but he brought with him a large amount of droids and this always meant trouble. There were rumors that many systems were planning to break off and form a new order but so far there was no proof. She was serving her final few years as queen and due to the nature of the meeting her advisors suggested she not be in the room and let her body double take the place. She wasn't happy but she agreed. But they never said she couldn't be there she just couldn't be the queen.

So she went to the guard office and found an outfit small enough to fit her teenage body in. It was loose but it would work. She ran up to the meeting room and stood guard at a place that wouldn't look out of place if she guarded but one she knew wasn't planned on being guarded.

She waited and watched as her stand in and her advisors walked in to meet with the senators. She tried to keep the door cracked so she could hear and suddenly the main door opened it was the sentors advisors they were late but she knew this could mean trouble. This could be more then just advisors, this could be back up for an assassionation.

She put the pike in front of the door blocking the entrance. She tried to deepen her voice before saying "The meeting has already began" they stared in shock at such a small girl trying to tell them what to do. She knew it wouldn't work she had to think quick. The first senator a rather large humanoid man stood in front of her maybe a foot or more taller. "I think I'll go where I want" she stood her ground "queens orders" finally she ran out of ideas she would have to use an old idea an old friend told her about... seduction.

"The queen personally told me to not let anyone in. But she also told me to please our guests in any way that seemed fitting" she said as she removed her helmet knowing that no one would recognize her without her face paint on. The second man said "we are senators girl! step aside before we force our way in!"

Padme undid her bun keeping her hair tied "I'm sorry but rules are rules" she had to come up with a new name to disguise herself "The name is Ash is there anything I can do to ease you while you wait"

They continued "We are advisors to the senator I demand we enter" Padme reached up to her top button and began to unbutton it "are you sure there's nothing I can do to ease your mind for the next few minutes" "you know the stories of young Naboo girls are completely legends"

They looked at one another and back at Padme as she unbuttoned another revealing a silk undershirt which if they were educated enough should have put up red flags but they were too distracted to notice. She continued until her top was nothing but a loose unbuttoned jacket hanging on her shoulders. She let the jacket fall to the floor beside her helmet.

She leaned back pushing against the silk top until two small tents raised in her upper body. She untucked the silk top and raised it ever so slightly revealing only her lower belly and back. The first man spoke up finally. "How long till you show the rest?" He said while trying to reach his hand out. She batted it away and said "no touching"

Suddenly a chair moved. She knew the meeting was over by the sound of foot steps. She grabbed her jacket and buttoned it quickly and put the helmet on and ran past the two advisors. She snuck through a back corridor so she wouldn't be spotted making her way to her room she walked in slammed the door. She unbuttoned the top very quickly and removed her pants and boots. She kicked them into the closet and shut the door. She ran to her desk and sat down in her silk under shirt and panties and began to scribble on paper.

A few moments later a knock on the door

"My lady"

"Yes?" Padme replied

The door opened and in came her stand in. "The meeting went very well!" "We've learned many of the systems they are trying to get to join what they are calling the separatists." "For some reason the senators advisors didnt come in but good thing they didn't we were able to get so much out of the senator I think we may be able to have a case to give to the chancellor!"

Padme smiled "good! Thank you again for standing in! Naboo thanks you."

The girl nodded and left

Padme turned and looked in the mirror

It worked! She was able to distract the guards with her body. She was happy but the republic would live another day. She smiled and turned back to her desk.

(Thank you for reading my first T rated story if you like more mature content check out my profile)

(Ezra X Hera is still coming)


End file.
